ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Isami Minato
|Minato Isami}} is one of the protagonists of Ultraman R/B and the second eldest son of the Minato Family. He is the human host of Ultraman Blu. Personality Isami has great respect for his brother, Katsumi, whom gives up his passion for sports in order to support the family. Although both brothers collide with each other, they willingly cooperate with each other when fighting against opponents. Isami is a free spirited youth. Due to his clumsy attitude, he is not able to express his gratitude towards others. His persuasion in space archaeology stems from the need to honor his missing mother. His devotion to scientific research makes him prefers to do things alone instead of helping his family members in the store. History Ultraman R/B Isami encountered Grigio Bone during his missing mother's birthday and receiving the R/B Crystals and R/B Gyro while fleeing for his life. Isami would then transform into Ultraman Blu, fighting alongside his brother Katsumi to defend Ayaka City from any monsters threats. Not long after Black King's onslaught, he discovered that both his mother and Makoto Aizen used to collaborate in the research of R/B Crystals and was able to obtain the history of Ayaka City during a tour to Aizen Tech. Although Isami's determination to help a fellow colleague resulted in acquiring Tiga Crystal, his hesitation to target Mecha Gomora while Kaoru was held as a hostage puts him in an emotional breakdown before he regained his composure. Unknowingly to them, their battles were being watched and analysed by Makoto himself, who presented them with several trials such as capturing an old friend within Mecha Gomora. When Makoto revealed to them his true nature and origins, the brothers fight against him directly, when he transforms into Ultraman Orb Dark and they were easily defeated. After that, Katsumi and Isami set out to do some training in the mountains so that they could beat Orb Dark. On their second training session, the brothers with some indirect help from Asahi found the Victory Crystal in a cave, granting them the power of Earth. With this new power and their training, they challenged Orb Dark to a rematch and defeated him. The brothers then took the Orb Ring NEO from Makoto. Later, the next challenge they faced was Horoboros, who the brothers lose to despite having the Orb Ring NEO. After their defeat, Makoto reclaims the device and transforms into Orb Dark to fight Horoboros. Unable to transform, the brothers could only watch Makoto fight the beast and after his "victory", they confront him in public, telling everyone that he is behind the monster attacks but nobody believes them. Isami gets upset, so Katsumi reminds them about why they fight as Ultraman and that cheers him up. The next day, Makoto summons Bezelb to fight it as Orb Dark to further promote himself but the brothers show up and defeat the Bezelb before he could, angering him. Orb Dark tries to attack them but Horoboros reappears and evolves. It defeats Rosso, Blu and Orb Dark before disappearing, but Katsumi and Isami are badly injured in the process and they detransform in from of Asahi, who finds out about their alter egos before the two of them are sent to a hospital for treatment. After they reawaken, they try desperately to hide their identities from Asahi but it is too late. Horoboros appears yet again and the two brothers transform and fight, coming up with a strategy to put it in hardened stone, but it failed. With Asahi returning the Orb Ring NEO to them, they used its power and finished off Horoboros with the Triple Origium Ray. After that, they were faced by a vengeful Cereza, who transformed into Grigio King via Saki's Gyro. The brothers try their best but they are unable to defeat Grigio King, exhausting all of their techniques. The brothers return the next day after a short recovery period, but even with a new strategy, they were unable to defeat Grigio King until Asahi reminded them of their mother's words - that when the two of them are together, they can do anything. With that, they unlocked the power of Ultraman Ruebe, who fought Grigio King and destroyed it. Katsumi and Isami meet Saki Mitsurugi several times, mostly while she is with Asahi and they find out that she is behind the recent monster attacks. The two of them become suspicious and further antagonize her when she announces her plan to turn Earth into a bomb to destroy Reugosite. Later on, the brothers had their Gyros stolen by Saki Mitsurugi after King Joe attacks. Back at Quattro M, Asahi explains to the brothers about Saki's past and while Katsumi sympathizes with her, Isami is determined to stop her. Confronting Saki to get back their stolen Gyros when Gomora attacks, they also try to convince her that defeating Reugosite at the cost of the planet is not what her brothers would have wanted, but she disagrees. The brothers fight her as Grand King Megalos and defeat her though Katsumi was hesitant to fight while Isami attacked without a doubt. After she tells them what happened to their mother, Mio, she transforms into Horoboros but like before, Katsumi hesitated in fighting her. This disagreement causes the brothers to not be able to use the power of Ruebe but after clearing their disagreements and deciding to protect what is important to them; their family, they can once again use the power of Ruebe, which they used to beat Saki but not finish her off. After chasing Saki back to a lab, the brothers and Asahi witnessed the return of Mio Minato. Transformation Isami(SelectsGingaCrystal).jpeg|Isami selects the Ginga Crystal from the crystal holder (for initial transformation) Isami Ginga Crystal Swap.png|Ginga Crystal appears before Isami (for crystal swap) Isami(ActivatesGingaCrystal).jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated IsamiTransformStep3.jpeg|Isami before flipping the middle horn MiddleHornFlipped(Isami).jpeg|Middle horn flipped Blu Aqua Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro GingaImage(Blu).jpg|Ginga's image appears IsamiTransformStep6.jpeg|A stream of water appears WaterSymbolAppearsIsami.jpeg|And reveals the water symbol Isami(ActivatingHisRBGyro).gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro IsamiTriggeringTheAquaSymbol.jpeg|Isami activating the water symbol IsamiengulfinghimselfwithWater.jpeg|Isami calling upon the power of water BluAquaRise.gif|Blu Aqua emerges from a whirlpool and approaches the screen BluAquaHenshin.gif - Real Time= CrystalSwapScan.jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated CrystalChange.gif|Blu's Aqua form dyeing over his previous form, Flame. - w/ Katsumi Minato= RBHenshin.gif }} - Flame= Isami Taro Crystal.png|Isami selects the Taro Crystal from the crystal holder (for initial transformation) BluAquaTransformStep1.jpeg|Taro Crystal appears before Isami (for crystal swap) BluAquaTransformStep2.jpeg|Taro Crystal activated BluAquaTransformStep3.jpeg|Isami before flipping the middle horn BluAquaTransformStep4.jpeg|Middle horn flipped Blu Flame Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro TaroImage(Blu).jpg|Taro's image appears BluAquaTransformStep6.jpeg|A burst of fire appears BluAquaTransformStep7.jpeg|And reveals the fire symbol BluAquaActivatipnRBGyro.gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro Isami(ActivateFireSymbol).jpeg|Isami activating the fire symbol Isami(EngulfinghimselfwithFire).jpeg|Isami calling upon the power of fire BluFlameEmerge.gif|Blu Flame emerges from a blaze BluFlameChange.gif - Wind= WindTransformStep1.jpeg|Tiga Crystal activated IsamiBeforeFlippingWind.png|Isami before flipping the middle horn WindTransformStep2Blu.jpeg|Middle horn flipped Blu Wind Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro WindBluTransformstep4.jpeg|Tiga's image appears GustOfPurpleWindAppears.png|A gust of purple wind appears WindTransformStep5Blu.jpeg|And reveals the wind symbol Isami activatinghisRBGyroBluWind.gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro BluWindTransformStep7.jpeg|Isami activating the wind symbol BluWindTransfornStep8.jpeg|Isami calling upon the power of wind BluWindEmerge.gif|Blu Wind leaps backwards and flies towards the screen BluWindChange.gif - w/ Katsumi Minato= RBGroundWindHenshin.gif }} - Ground= BluGroundTransformStep1.jpeg|Isami selects the Victory Crystal from the crystal holder BluGroundTransformStep2.jpeg|Victory Crystal activated BluGroundTransformStep3.jpeg|Isami before flipping the middle horn BluGroundTransformStep4.jpeg|Middle horn flipped RossoGroundCrystalInserted.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro BluGroundTransformStep5.jpeg|Victory's image appears BluGroundTransformStep6.jpeg|An explosion of rocks appears BluGroundTransformStep7.jpeg|And reveals the ground symbol RossoGroundRBGyroActivation.gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro BluGroundTransformStep8.jpeg|Isami activating the ground symbol BluGroundTransformStep9.jpeg|Isami calling upon the power of earth BluGroundEmerge.gif|Blu Ground bursts forth from a rock BluGroundHenshin.gif }} - Ruebe= 1= |-| 2= The sequence begins as both brothers take the Ultraman and Belial Crystals respectively, flip out the horns of the crystal and then insert the crystal as their R/B Gyro opens. The Gyros are thrust forward and the handles are pulled thrice. This causes both crystals to merge along with the Taro, Ginga, Tiga and Victory Crystals as well to form the Kiwami Crystal. Katsumi flips all the front horns of Kiwami Crystal while Isami stands by his side, revealing its Kanji and insert it to his Gyro. He then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before the two siblings transforms into Ruebe and the Ultra emerges with his left hand facing the screen. They no longer need to use the Ultraman and Belial Crystals after their first merger. - Standard = RuebeKiwamiCrystalPreActive.PNG|Katsumi holds the Kiwami Crystal while Isami stands by KiwamiThreeHorns.PNG|The Kiwami Crystal opens up KiwamiCrystalInserted.gif|Kiwami Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro BigTreeGingaBelialsamaOutermanTarouandThreeRuebeBackground.PNG|Images of Ultra Warriors appear KiwamiRuebeBackground.PNG|A multi-coloured burst appears KiwamiRuebeSymbol.PNG|Kiwami Symbol appears Katsumi&Isamicompletestheirtransformation.gif|Katsumi and Isami complete their transformation RuebeRise.gif|Ruebe's rise RuebeHenshinPart2.gif }} }} Powers and Abilities *'R/B Gyro': Isami possess this device in order to transform into Ultraman Blu. *'R/B Crystal Holder Blu': A holder that allows Isami to store the R／B Crystals. *'R/B Crystals': Isami uses the R/B Crystals in conjunction with the R/B Gyro in order to assume the various elemental forms of Ultraman Blu. It seems that he shares the said crystals with Katsumi. *'R/B Slugger Blu': Isami can wield this weapon during combat against foes when fighting as Blu. * : Isami's homemade Kaiju detection sensor. The device will spin if a Kaiju is detected. *'Orb Ring NEO': Isami can use the various attacks of Orb with this item. *'R/B Kourin': Isami wields the R/B Kourin Blu while fighting as Ruebe. Isami'sGyro.jpeg|R/B Gyro IsamiHolder.jpeg|R/B Crystal Holder Blu RBCrystalsSeriesClear.jpeg|R/B Crystals 14D698A1-338E-4641-B506-F850B41DAA38.jpeg|R/B Slugger Blu IsamiwithOrbRingNEO.jpeg|Orb Ring NEO IsamiwieldstheRBKourin.jpeg|Ruebe Kourin R/B Crystals in Possession Although both siblings became separate Ultramen, they shared the same collection of R/B Crystals and thus, only a single power can be used at a time. Outside both the transformation scene and as Ultramen, Isami is suspected to hold the Type Change Crystals in his person. :;Type Change Crystals *Ultraman Ginga: Obtained simultaneously with the Gyros and R/B Crystal Holder. This is Isami's default Crystal to transform into Blu's Aqua form. *Ultraman Taro: Obtained simultaneously with the Gyros and R/B Crystal Holder. It is Katsumi's default Crystal. *Ultraman Tiga: Obtained after digging out the Crystal by combining Rosso and Blu's attacks. *Ultraman Victory: Obtained after finding it inside a mountain cave during their training. :;Auxiliary Crystals *Ultraman Zero: Received from Kumashiro Matsuo. *Ultraseven: Received from Kumashiro Matsuo. *Ultraman X: Received from Kumashiro Matsuo. *Ultraman Orb (Orb Origin): In the form of Orb Ring NEO. *Ultraman: Received from Asahi Minato *Ultraman Belial: Received from Asahi Minato, used alongside Ultraman's Crystal to summon the Kiwami Crystal to transform into Ruebe *New Generation Heroes Crystal: Obtained stimultaneously with the Kiwami Crystal Trivia *His shirt bears the number 3 as a whole is referring to Earth as the third planet in the solar system. Alternatively, it also refers to his actor being a fan of Ultraman Tiga. References id:Isami Minato ms:Isami Minato Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Human Hosts Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters